


Teen Fortress 2

by Shadeyrain



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Budding Love, Character Development, Closeted Character, Coming of Age, Extremely Queerphobic Soldier, FTM Pyro, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queerphobia, Real names used, Teenage Drama, all figuring out who they are and what they want, it's going to suck, nick names will come sooner rather than later, this is going to be a mess of over emotional boys, trying to self-identify while trying to stay within socially acceptable boundaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeyrain/pseuds/Shadeyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exact situation that placed these particular teenagers in the same room together, the detention hall that is, was not at all clear. For some, it was the wrong place, wrong time. For others it was guilt by association. For one it was the guilty pleading innocent.</p>
<p> At desks with deep gouges and pencil shavings littering them, nine boys sat unhappily, waiting for their detention hour to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Fortress 2

Everybody in the world share a collective experience. Living. We live, and breath. We run, and bleed. We fight for our lives, we flee from danger. We share and keep secrets. We drink too much and get high too little. We create with our hands, and shoot ourselves down. We live together, and that is an experience we all have together.

Outside of that shared collection of just living, there are many more experiences that we make for ourselves. High School is a unique one that any teenager in America shares, an institution that creates and destroys. It is a horrible place, filled with lies and anger. But in the same vein that is what makes it so wonderful.

The exact situation that placed these particular teenagers in the same room together, the detention room that is, was not at all clear. For some, it was the wrong place, wrong time. For others it was guilt by association. For one it was the guilty pleading innocent.

At desks with deep gouges and pencil shavings littering them, nine boys sat unhappily, waiting for their detention hour to begin.

“I should not even be here.” They had all been making complaints about the situation. Hans Friedrich, or as everyone knew him Doc, had not spoken until then, refusing to converse with a bunch of uneducated children. The French boy who perched on top of his own desk gave him a sidelong glare.

“It's not like you were the one who pulled the fire alarm, or anything.” Francis was the asshole that they all agreed actually got them all in this mess, even while he had done nothing wrong. He wasn't a traditional high school trouble maker, and neither was Doc.

“All of you maggots should have been at the homecoming assembly!” Came the gravel of the kid in the army fatigues. Francis rolled his eyes at the American, and crossed his legs, picking at a thread in the seam of his slacks.

“Then why where you not at the assembly?” Francis bit, sneering at him as the other teen turned tomato red.

“Because it's my civic duty to make sure hippies like that one aren't burning down our public schools!” The boy in fatigues grinned happily when he saw the look of offense that graced Francis's face. The mentioned kid in the over sized hoodie shifted in their chair, huddling down into their arms against the desk.

“Mumbles did nothing wrong, we had the situation under control.” Francis grumbled, an angry heat under his words.

“The toilet was on fire, Spook.” Came the kid with the Australian accent, who sat next to him on top of the desk. Somehow he managed to sit cross legged on it even with how long his legs were. Francis squinted at the other teen, trying to see underneath the amber shades he wore.

Francis knew most of the people in the detention room. None of them really knew one another, as their interests never crossed. The Australian he new the best, aside from the kid who huddled in the oversized hoodie at the front. Mundy, the tall australian kid, wasn't a straight A student. He had been in the detention room more than once. Mostly for peeing on high school property and once for pissing on the principals desk. Mundy disliked school, and so he didn't have a qualm with their situation. But the other teenagers in the room all ranged from teachers pets to weird nerds and track stars.

Francis was the only one who actually shouldn't have been in that room. He had a way of keeping secrets and getting out of trouble. Yes, Mumbles did set a toilet on fire. But he had it under control, and it would have been put out if Mundy, or any of the other dumb-asses hadn't shown up.

“We had it under control...” Francis grumbled under his breathe. His thought cut off just as the teacher who supervised detention today walked in. He was mildly surprised to see the woman in purple, who seemed fresh out of college with a shiny, new teaching degree.

“So these are the boys who ruined Homecoming assembly.” The tone behind the pleasant pitch of her voice was both disappointed and scolding. The boys in the detention room studied her, but she seemed to be completely ready for all that. She was on the short side, under a pencil skirt and a tucked in silk blouse. She lifted her shoulders back as she addressed them again.

“My name is Miss Pauling, I will be your Detention Hall supervisor. We have detention every Saturday at 4 PM, and I expect you all fulfill the three week requirement in being here. I'll also be calling you boys out of class during the next few weeks to speak with you one on one. We must determine solutions to this mess you all have created. If any of you boys try making trouble again, I will not hesitate to turn you into the board for further review. It was my choice to keep any one of your from being expelled, after all.”

Scout's hand was naturally the first one in the air. Out of all the boys, they all knew Scout to be the one who hit on all the hot teachers in the school. He was, of course, well known for being on track, but also for his fancy of older women. He waited for the woman to take notice of him.

“Yes mister?”

“It's Scout. And I was just wondering why I ain't never seen you around before, Miss Pauling?” Scout set his arm across his desk after smoothing his dark blonde hair back from his forehead.

“Yes, well that is a mystery isn't it. I happened to transfer to SHHS about a week ago when your lovely Administrator fell ill with the Flu. I was to take her place. But as you know Mr. Hale himself decided to take the reigns as the new Administrator. I was dubbed Vice Principal.” Miss Pauling moved from in front of her desk to behind it, taking a quick look at the papers upon it before deeming it uninteresting. She looked at them again from behind her cat-eyed glasses, appearing much more fascinated by the teenagers in the classroom. Only the few polite ones of the bunch even cared to look her way, while the rest of them seemed painfully uninterested.

“But...I'm sure that's not what you really want to know. I'm 29-years-old, natural brunette, 5'4”. I'm a Libra, I like going to gun shows and spending my weekends in reading a novel by the fire.” Her tone sounded mischievous. Some of the boys in the room perked at her words. But there was general silence. She frowned again, her humor lost on her audience. Scout could hear Francis snicker a little. Mundy yawned.

“Okay, I get it. You guys just want to get this over with as painlessly as possible. And I'm sorry that we discipline students who tried to burn down the school, I really am. But if the board had it their way, you would all not be in school anymore. So just kind of look like you are at least trying a little bit to be better students?” Miss Pauling perched upon her desk, looking a tad deflated as her class of delinquents kind of stared at her for once. Scout chewed a piece of gum, Mundy sighed and adjusted his shades.

“Sooooo....with that in mind why don't we all introduce ourselves to one another. Scout? Why don't you start?” At this, Scout gave a reluctant smile, rolled his eyes, but sighed and perked up. He stood up to take the plate.

“Ah, alright. So, yeah, My name's Scout Robinson. I'm from Boston, and as you probably all know I'm the fastest track runner that this school has ever seen. I betcha you all seen me on the RED and BLU school newspaper, but yeah, I been on that thing a few times.” Miss Pauling smiled at him a little as he wiggled his brows at her. She shook her head as he sat down. Immediately she met eyes with the other students who were actively listening.

“Do I have any volunteers for who's next?” She ask out of politeness. When no one made an effort, she shrugged and picked the next in line. “You on the desk then.” Pauling made eye contact with Mundy, and he grunted. He did not stand up, and didn't need to in order to look above the rest of the class.

“Name's Austin Mundy. Like to be called Mundy, though. Born and bred in the Outback of Australia. My favorite food is wallaby and I'm pretty ace at Archery.” The lanky boy shrugged at the raised brow that his food of choice got from Miss Pauling. He settled back on his hands as he looked over at Francis, who perched on the desk next to him.

“Alright, well that's certainly interesting. Whose next then?” She looked over to Francis as he stood from his desk.

“My name is Francis. I'm 18-years-old, and I spend half of that in France. I have 2 cats, and I collect knives.” He gave a curt bow at the waist before returning to sit on his desk, legs crossed at the knee.

“We have quite a rich history in this classroom, don't we?” Miss Pauling gave him a warm smile before managing to make eye contact with the next student in the line. He was on the larger side, like a linebacker with giant shoulder but a tubby waist. He had to work to get out of his seat, and stood rather meekly next to the tiny desk.

“Name is Misha. From Russia, have two sisters and mother back home. Love reading books and chess.” He managed, rubbing one shoulder as he watched Miss Pauling give him an appreciative smile and nod of her head.

“Oh kay. Nice to meet you Misha.” She smiled as he sat down, and gave the next boy a wave of her hand to stand. Hans huffed an exhausted sigh, before making sure his dark hair was all in place. He stood promptly before folding his ams.

“My name is Hans Friedrich, but I prefer to be called Doc here in America. I was born near Stuttgart, Germany. I aspire to be a licensed medical doctor, and I currently head the Medical Club as it's president.” Doc sighed a little when Miss Pauling gave a few claps of encouragement to her classroom. It was almost pathetic but there was just enough pep that it came across sincere.

“Okat, good. You're all doing well just four more of you boys to go.” She latched her warm grey eyes onto the boy next to Doc. He grumbled with some kind of unenthusiastic phrase, but stood at attention in his tan army fatigues.

“My name is Jane Doe, but don't you get thinking that is a girls name because it's not! I aim to join the military after High School, like my father and grandfather did. I am an exceptionally strong ROTC student, and being in this detention hall does not mean I had anything to do with the criminal activities that these hooligans were about!”

“Hey you shut your mouth, Jane! You almost broke Mumbles nose, I don't see why you think you're innocent in all this--” Spy was leaning in toward Jane, but Jane puffed up his chest and bared a fist at his side.

“Force was necessary to teach the damned mutant a lesso--”

“Hey! Mumbles ain't no mutant leave 'em alone!” Mundy let his feet fall to the floor, easily reaching even from the desktop.

“Boys, we are not here to place blame, we are here to get to know one another and get along like civilized people!” Miss Pauling's voice was firm and loud above the grunts of the teenaged boys. They immediately settled, though some mean mugs were thrown across the room. There was a moment of silence as the woman at the front collected her thoughts, and moved her gaze over to the boy in front of Mr. Doe. “Now, let's continue.”

“Sorry ma’am, I think we are all a little confused about the situation at hand.” Came a Texan accent from the strongly built boy. He stood and tipped his stetson from his head. “Name's Delany Conagher, though Delany was my dad's name so Dell is good enough for me. I have a real love for robotics, and I co-founded the Robotics team here at SHHS. But I'm also a member of the Hale Matheletes, Badlands Environmental Club, and the NHS. I play guitar on occasion for the SH Jazz Band, I'm an active ally in GSA. I help print the RED and BLU, and I'm a programmer for the school website. I sometimes help with props and tech for the Drama Club, and I'm a member of the Chemistry Club.”

“Dude, that's like more than half of all the organizations at this High School.” Scout sat straighter as Dell scratched at his buzzed head.

“Well, I'd recon you're right.” He gave a modest shrug. Scout frowned at the short boy.

“How come I never heard of you before, either?”

“Perhaps because you stew in you're own hubris and never take notice of things that do not include your name?” Francis came, his voice inky as he chuckled at the anger that ran over Scout's face.

“Hey, fuck you. I don't got time to pay attention to every single damn thing that happens round here.”

“Scout, language please.” Miss Pauling reigned in.

“Sorry ma'am.”

“Sorry teach.” Dell and Scout both murmured, as Dell took a seat and the next teen in the room coughed into the silence. Miss Pauling took a look at the black boy in the seat smack in front of her desk. He shrank in his seat, clutching a black dew rag in his fists on the desk. All eyes rested on the next boy. He gulped, and stood. The mass of tiny ringlets that topped his head quivered.

“Aye. My name's Tavish--” There was absolute silence. His strong Scottish accent was a shock to the room. “Tavish Degroot. I'm a proud Scotsman, even come from a long line of Scottish nobility. I like ghost-hunting and I'm a part of the paranormal club, just like my Gram would have wanted me.” He looked around the room with wild eyes, even while none of the other teens had even tried talking to one another while introducing themselves. He jerked to sit down when he realized he was being strange. There was a small silence, in which Miss Pauling stared at the black boy and he stared back. Then, as if remembering something, he popped back up. “Oh, yeah an I'm black. I'm a black Scotsman. From the UK. So you can quite staring.” There was almost some angry behind his words, but he seemed used to that. He sat back down with some satisfaction.

“How interesting, Tavish.” Miss Pauling nodded, and then sighed. Looking at the boy sat at the last desk in the front, she gathered her shoulders and smiled again. “Now it's your turn, sleepy-head.” The room was quiet, and the hooded boy didn't move, hadn't moved since they had gotten there. The red hoody only breathed, chest expanding with the dredges of life.

“Mumbles, it's your turn.” Francis whispered above the silence. The others all waited, eyes turned to the last of them. They waited for him to go through the same painful initiation as the rest of them, since they all knew he was the real reason they were all in trouble. A flury of heat boiled in the air, and then there was a small wheeze that came from under the hood. The person in the oversized hoody stood sluggishly, almost groaning with upset.

Nobody understood a single word uttered from under the hood. They were too quiet, true to their nick-name. Miss Pauling was quick to try remedying that.

“Why don't you take off that hood, now, and speaking up, okay?” She watched the red hoody hesitate, and then the arms that were stuffed into the pocket in front trembled as hands covered by black gloves emerged. The tiny hands grasped the hood.

Under the hood was a floof of curly red hair, all tied up in a high pony-tail. Their face, chubby in the cheeks and with a dark, dark bruise around their eye and across their nose, scrunched with visible upset. “My name's Mary but I like to be called Cole or Mumbles.” Their voice was quiet, light as air. “I like fire, but I didn't mean to set the toilet on fire. I don't even bring matches to school anymore.”

“Look, see? That mutant even admits to setting the school on fire! She's a miscreant and god damn pyromaniac!” Jane sat forward in his seat as if that would make him any louder. He didn't need to be.

“Stop calling him a mutant, you pig-headed arsehole.” Francis grimaced. Mumbles was still standing, almost waiting to be told to sit. They glanced at the rest of the room, but from across it Dell spoke.

“Are you're preferred pronouns he/him?” The Texan confirmed. His face was careful, his voice near a whisper. Mumbles face softened at the other teen before he nodded his head, red hair bobbing.

“If Jane knows what's good for him, he will learn to use the correct pronouns soon.” Francis gave Jane a heated look, and Mumbles looked to their seat.

“Okay, well then Cole, you can sit down again. I'm glad to know you all now.” Miss Pauling watched Mumbles take a seat, flipping up his hood and slumping again in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! This is a fanfiction I thought up a few months back, and I'd like some feedback! While writing my main TF2 fanfiction(which you can find under my works right here on Ao3) I sometimes run into deeply depressive ruts because it takes all my might to write smut or serious chapters. It gets pretty heavy on my heart, and i needed an outlet to have fun with! This fanfiction is suppose to be all about the terrible high school drama that I fondly remember now, and exploring multiple facets of sexuality and self-identity in a non-committal sort of way. I don't honestly know where I'm headed with this, but neither do our teenaged boys. 
> 
> So, please feel free to tell me if this is worth continuing. I'm totally open to suggestion right now, on pairings or where you would like to see this fan fiction go to! I'm all ears right now!


End file.
